APA AKU BERARTI BAGIMU?
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [L x YOU] / Langsung baca aja ya! Bingung bikin summary nya :D


**PAIRING : L Lawliet x YOU/Readers**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**RATED : T **_**semi **_**M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**APA AKU BERARTI BAGIMU?**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

* * *

Lelaki berambut raven hitam yang sedang duduk di depan laptop itu adalah suamimu, yang baru saja resmi menikahimu beberapa jam yang lalu. Namanya _**L Lawliet**_. Seorang detektif terkenal berotak jenius yang tak menyukai keramaian dan kurang bersosialisasi. Ada dua hal yang ia sukai di dunia ini yaitu pertama, makanan dan minuman manis; kedua, mengungkapkan kasus-kasus kejahatan yang semakin meningkat setiap harinya.

Namun ketika ia mulai mengenalmu beberapa bulan lalu, hal yang disukainya bertambah satu lagi yaitu dirimu. Baginya kau lebih manis dari makanan manis apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Baginya kau adalah kasus terpelik yang sulit untuk dipecahkan bahkan dengan menggunakan otak jeniusnya sekalipun. Ia pernah mengatakan semua hal tersebut padamu secara terang-terangan dan tanpa keraguan, yang sontak saja membuat rona merah menghiasi wajahmu ketika mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu.

Entah apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya. Hingga kini kau masih tak tahu dengan pasti alasan yang membuatmu terjerat oleh pesona seorang L Lawliet. Bukan karena ia berwajah tampan. Bukan pula karena ia seorang detektif terkenal. Kau hanya merasa bahwa ia itu berbeda, unik, dan mungkin hanya ada satu orang sepertinya di dunia ini. Mungkin karena hal itulah yang membuatmu tertarik padanya.

Ia tak seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Ia mempunyai sifat dan kebiasaan yang berbeda dari orang-orang, atau bisa dikatakan aneh dan tak biasa. Mengapa demikian?

_**Pertama**_; ia jarang sekali tidur, maka tak heran terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja—mengungkap berbagai kasus yang terjadi.

_**Kedua**_; ia selalu duduk dengan cara berjongkok. Alasannya karena jika ia duduk dengan cara biasa yang selalu orang lakukan maka kejeniusannya akan berkurang.

_**Ketiga**_; ia selalu mengambil benda apapun dengan hanya menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya saja. Ia tak ingin tangannya kotor, karena benda yang disentuhnya belum tentu bersih atau steril.

_**Keempat**_; Ia selalu bersikap kekanakan, polos, dan tak mau kalah. Dan yang terakhir, yaitu _**Kelima**_; ia selalu mengenakan kaos putih berlengan panjang dipadu dengan celana jeans berwarna biru. Itu style yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Ia juga paling tak suka memakai sandal atau sepatu. Menurutnya benda itu membuat pergerakannya menjadi tak bebas.

Unik sekali bukan? Namun orang-orang lebih menyebutnya aneh dibandingkan unik. Hanya kau saja yang mengganggap seorang L seperti itu.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 22.00, dan ia masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kau mendengus kesal karena merasa tak mendapatkan perhatian. Sejak tadi ia hanya berfokus pada layar laptopnya tanpa melirik kearahmu sedikitpun. Seakan kau tak ada disana, seakan kau tak terlihat olehnya. Seakan kau tak penting baginya.

Ingin rasanya kau meluapkan semua rasa kesalmu dengan menceramahinya, namun entah mengapa kau malah memilih untuk diam. Tak berniat menganggu suamimu yang gila kerja itu. Perlahan kau berjalan mendekat kearahnya kemudian berkata: "Kau tak tidur? Jangan bekerja hingga lupa segalanya.

Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearahmu. Tangan pucatnya meraih cangkir berisi teh manis yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Meminumnya perlahan hingga tandas tak bersisa.

"Sebentar lagi." Katanya tenang. "Kau ke kamar saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul." Ia kembali berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya.

Hanya begitu saja responnya?

Kau mendengus kesal dan juga marah karena ia lebih memilih pekerjaannya dibandingkan berbicara atau menghabiskan waktu denganmu yang merupakan istri sahnya mulai saat ini. Benar-benar lelaki tidak peka. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang kau rasakan.

"Ya sudah." Katamu singkat seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri disana.

**BLAMM**

Kau menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Menghempaskan tubuhmu keatas tempat tidur empuk berukuran besar. Aroma lavender yang menenangkan memanjakan indera penciumanmu ketika memasuki kamar. Bahkan kau baru menyadari kalau diatas tempat tidur terdapat kelopak bunga mawar merah yang bertebaran. Cahaya lilin yang temaram menerangi ruangan, menambah kesan romantis dan kenyamanan.

"Siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini?" Gumammu merasa terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat.

**KRIETT**

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok lelaki tampan yang beberapa saat lalu membuatmu kesal dan marah. Ia menutup pintu seraya menguncinya. Kau mengernyitkan dahi melihat gerak-gerak suamimu yang sedikit aneh itu.

"Kau suka?" Tanyanya—melangkah semakin mendekatimu.

"Ja-jadi kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?" Kau balik bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, diikuti olehnya yang mengambil tempat duduk disampingmu dengan cara khasnya sendiri.

Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaanmu.

"Aku sangat suka sekali. Terimakasih …" Katamu tersenyum bahagia. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia sempat membuatmu kesal dan marah beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Syukurlah, kalau kau suka." Ia menatapmu dengan tatapan tak biasa—membuatmu sedikit risih dan tak enak hati.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanyamu berusaha menarik obrolan baru agar tak terjebak di dalam keadaan yang canggung ini.

"Sudah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh baguslah." Ucapmu mulai kehabisan kata-kata. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang." Kau segera membaringkan diri, mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur.

"Apa kau mau langsung tidur?" Tanyanya, yang entah mengapa membuat degup jantungmu menjadi tak normal.

"I-iya. Me-memang mau apalagi?" Kau menelan ludah seketika melihat tatapan mata kelam miliknya yang tajam.

"Apa kita akan melewatkan malam pertama kita begitu saja?" Katanya ringan tanpa tahu dampak yang ia berikan padamu akibat perkataannya itu.

Wajahmu kini memerah dengan degup jantung yang semakin cepat. Otakmu seakan beku, tak bisa berpikir apapun. Bahkan kau kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Gugup, canggung, dan takut. Itulah yang kau rasakan saat ini.

"E-emh … A-ano … Ka-kau pasti lelah kan? Lebih ba—"

"Aku tak lelah. Lagipula aku sudah lama menanti saat ini. Jadi mana mungkin aku melewatkannya begitu saja." Ujarnya jujur mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

**GLEKK**

Kau menelan ludah. Semakin gugup ketika ia mendekap tubuhmu dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehermu seraya berbisik parau: "Kaupun sudah lama menantikan saat ini bukan? Jadi mari kita lakukan sekarang!"

Belum sempat kau memberikan jawaban, ia telah melakukan aksi pertamanya. Memberikan ciuman serta gigitan di leher jenjangmu, membuatmu mendesah tertahan. Tangannya mulai bergerak menyentuh bagian demi bagian tubuhmu dengan sentuhan lembut yang membuatmu merinding.

"_Ai shite iru_ …" Bisiknya pelan tepat di telingamu.

"_Ai shite iru_ …" Balasmu. Kini kau hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh suamimu.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi kalian berdua. Ternyata seorang L Lawliet pun bisa menjadi pribadi yang sangat berbeda ketika menghadapi dan melakukan malam pertama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Kau bahkan hampir tak mengenali siapa lelaki yang tengah mencumbumu ini. Ia sangat berbeda, tak seperti biasanya. Namun kau merasa bahagia. Karena dengan begitu kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun-termasuk pekerjaannya. Dan ia menganggapmu berarti yang merupakan bagian terpenting di dalam hidupnya. Begitupun dirimu, yang menganggap dirinya sebagian dari belahan hati serta jiwamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Selesailah fanfic gaje ini, hehehe ...**

**Thanks for reading minna :-)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Bai-bai, see you in the other fanfic ...**


End file.
